


our hopes and expectations

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Kylux, Virgin Kylo Ren, benarmie, nerd kylo, punk hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: It was just an unfortunate crush. Ben first saw him working at the grocery store he stopped at to buy things for dinner and was absolutely smitten. He was tall, easily as tall as Ben, and thin, and ginger, with a couple days' worth of scruff andpiercings, one on either side of his bottom lip and another in his eyebrow; a bad boy, and Ben has always been a sucker for bad boys.





	our hopes and expectations

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the Extremely Attractive guy i saw working at the fred meyer by my work, whos appearance and job i have stolen for hux in this fic because i deeply regret not aggressively giving him my number. join me as i live vicariously through my favourite garbage ship

It was just an unfortunate crush. Ben first saw him working at the grocery store he stopped at to buy things for dinner and was absolutely smitten. He was tall, easily as tall as Ben, and thin, and ginger, with a couple days' worth of scruff and _piercings_ , one on either side of his bottom lip and another in his eyebrow; a bad boy, and Ben has always been a sucker for bad boys.

His name tag read “Armitage” and Ben had thought about how that name would roll off his tongue when he next jerked off, about how Armitage’s lip rings would catch and drag on his dick, two hard points to counter soft lips blowing him. 

And then, _and then_ , when his friends from his swordplay class drag him along to a club for drinks after class, he’s there. He’s there in too tight jeans with a hole in one knee and a black t-shirt with what may or may not be the devil screen-printed on it, juggling drinks back to a table where an equally-tall blond in a holographic silver biker jacket and a dark-haired guy all in flat black sit. 

Ben made a mistake; he shouldn't have come. It's Tuesday and early in the evening, so there's only a handful of people in the club besides Ben’s group and Armitage’s. Ben can’t help but glance over at Armitage and his friends way more than he probably should. They're fucking _gorgeous_ , sharp and dangerous and so different from all the history nerds he knows.

He’s halfway through his third drink when his friends stand to go dance, leaving him alone at their table and far drunker than he probably should be. He keeps catching Armitage throwing looks his way so he's been steadily drinking cocktails to try and soothe his nerves. 

It's not working. He’s still hyper aware of the fact that the most attractive man he has ever seen is less than ten feet away from him and keeps _looking_ at him, like Ben is something Armitage is debating over whether or not it's something he wants. Ben keeps telling himself that he's probably reading too much into things. There's no way someone as _cool_ as Armitage would want anything from an awkward-looking loser like him.

Armitage stands and Ben hopes the bathrooms are behind him because there's no way he’ll be able to deal with him coming over to talk or flirt or whatever people do to strangers in clubs.

The bathrooms are not behind him. Armitage stops two feet in front of the table and crosses his arms over his chest, hip cocked out to one side. He stares Ben down for a long moment, his gaze making Ben flush.

“You're staring,” he says, finally, his voice clipped and unexpectedly British.

Ben covers his face with his hands, dragging his palms down his cheeks in drunken frustration. He _really_ should not have came. He has no idea how to deal with this sort of situation. He can't even tell if Armitage wants to fuck him or fight him.

“I’m sorry,” he says and then, because he's had three cocktails like a fucking _idiot_ , he adds, “You're just really hot.”

Armitage grins wolfishly and says, “You're not so bad yourself.”

Ben folds over the table and covers his head with his arms, his face on fire. Armitage laughs and then the seat of the seat of the booth bench fluffs up under Ben’s ass as Armitage _sits down next to him_.

“Do people not normally flirt with you?” he asks, laughter in his voice.

“No,” Ben says. “I'm a history major.”

Armitage laughs some more and nudges Ben’s shoulder, saying, “Sit up, let me look at you.”

Ben drags himself mostly vertical, elbows braced against the table, and turns his head to look skeptically at Armitage. A chunk of his long hair flops across his face and, before he even thinks of moving it, Armitage reaches over and tucks it behind his ear for him. Ben narrows his eyes.

“You're very forward. How do you even know I’m into men?”

Armitage smirks and says, “You've only been making eyes at me all night.”

Ben covers his face with his hands again and groans, “Sorry!”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Armitage asks. “I’m over here talking to you, aren't I?”

He is and Ben has no idea why.

“Finish your drink and follow me,” Armitage says, voice low. Ben downs the last few swallows of his drink and stands when Armitage does.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he says when Armitage takes his hand and leads him away. “Ben Solo.”

“Armitage Hux,” he says, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “If you talk shit about my name, I'll bite your dick off.”

“I, I won't,” Ben says. He would never even think of it. He’s been wistfully thinking the name for weeks now.

Armitage leads him to the bathroom of all places. Ben knew this was a thing that happened, but he never dreamed it would happen to _him_. He’s nudged into one of the stalls and pressed against the wall by strong hands.

Armitage is just slightly shorter than him and has to roll up onto the balls of his feet to bridge the couple of inches that separate them. He kisses Ben hard, immediately coaxing Ben's mouth open, diving in with his tongue. Ben gasps and shudders.

“I don't, I haven't, I’ve never,” he stammers between kisses. He’s half hard and chest to chest with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and he's never been more awkward in his life.

“What is it, love?” Armitage asks before sucking on Ben's lip.

Ben groans, “This is happening very fast.”

“What are you, a virgin?” Armitage teases, laughing. 

Ben groans again, his face positively on fire, and Armitage leans back to look at him.

“Oh,” he says, sounding surprised, “you are. _Well_ then.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not _upset _or anything, but I’m not going to blow you in a club toilet. How much have you had to drink?”__

__“Um, a lot.”_ _

__Armitage _hmm_ s before saying, “Well, we’ll see how you feel about things when you sober up.”_ _

__Ben doesn't know if he should be relieved or not. On one hand, the lack of pressure is amazing, but on the other hand, he’s already hard and dying to kiss Armitage some more. He's definitely drunk enough to ask for what he wants._ _

__“Kissing, sure,” Armitage tells him, smirking, “But not in the loo. Let’s go back out and get you some water.”_ _

__He takes Ben by the hand again, pulling Ben towards the table with his friends._ _

__“Here, sit,” he says, pushing Ben down into the booth. “I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Ben is left to fend for himself against two strangers looking at him like they _know_ why he and Armitage went to the bathroom while Armitage goes to the bar. He tries not to fidget under their gaze but does not succeed._ _

__Thankfully, Armitage returns shortly, setting a glass of water down in front of Ben before sliding in next to him, plastering himself against Ben’s side._ _

__“This is Ben,” he tells his friends. “He’s a history major.” Armitage points at the blond— “That's Phasma—” then points at the man— “and that's Mitaka.”_ _

__Phasma smirks and raises a hand in greeting while Mitaka smiles kinder than his all black clothing suggested he would. Armitage leads the conversation and they act like they've known Ben for ages instead of less than an hour. It’s nice. Weird, but nice._ _

__Some time later, Ben catches sight of his friends sitting back at the table he had left. They grin and make kissy faces at him and he hides his face in his hands again. Armitage must see their antics becauses he laughs and throws an arm around Ben's shoulders, pulling him in against his narrow chest. He kisses Ben’s cheek, more on his fingers than his face, and applause erupts from the corner with Ben’s friends. Ben groans in embarrassment._ _

__“C’mon,” Armitage says, voice low and hot and right in Ben’s ear, “let's leave and really give them something to talk about.”_ _

__Ben’s face is positively on fire. This is too much; he’s already in over his head just sitting next to Armitage. Leaving the club means going home with a stranger and Ben has no idea what to do with himself._ _

__But he’ll be going home with the man he’s been fixated on for weeks, whom he was sure he’d never say two words to._ _

__Armitage stands and gently peels Ben’s hands from his face, pulling him up too. He murmurs, “C’mon, love, up you get,” just barely audible over the thump of music. Ben is led out of the club by one hand, Armitage in front of him, Phasma behind him._ _

__Outside, Armitage gives him another wolf's grin and asks, “Your place or mine?”_ _

__“Uh, yours.” Ben still lives with his _mother_ , in his childhood bedroom with old school photos lining the hallway leading to it. He doesn't want to take Armitage there, doesn't want him to see the fencing trophies and chainmail and pill bottles. This is a casual fuck and, even if Armitage doesn't mind his status as a virgin, Ben doesn't want to do anything to put him off._ _

__So they go to Armitage’s._ _

__He leads the way to a bus stop, still holding on to Ben’s hand as he talks with Phasma about what they need at the grocery store. By the time the bus arrives and they get on it, Ben is twisted up in worry. What the fuck is he even doing? Following this stranger home to suck his dick is just not the sort of thing Ben _does_. He goes to school and therapy and swords class and he _thinks things through_ because if he doesn't, he makes mistakes and drives people away. He’s come a long way from the angry fifteen year old who’d pick fights to quiet the screaming in his head by _not doing stupid shit like this_._ _

__Then Armitage swings himself into the high seats sitting over the wheels of the bus and pulls Ben in after him and the heat of his thigh pressed against Ben’s makes Ben’s brain short circuit. Ben can still taste the inevitable fuck up but the way Armitage is looking at him like he's going to eat Ben up might be worth it._ _

__Ben’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He arches his hips to dig it out, very aware of Armitage’s eyes on him._ _

____**Kiara**  
I took a picture of Mister Ginger when you guys were leaving, just in case  
Not that I don't think you're capable of taking care of yourself  
But if you don't text me in the morning, I’ll call the cops 

__**Ben**  
Ill be fine dont worry_ _

____**Kiara**  
You don't ever do this sort of thing, Ben  
Of course we're gonna worry  
Just be safe, have fun, and text me in the morning, okay? 

__**Ben**  
Ok_ _

__A couple minutes later, Armitage pulls the cord for the bell and nudges Ben out of their seat. Phasma stands, too, as the bus slows to a stop._ _

__Armitage is still holding Ben’s hand._ _

__“Sober yet?” he asks as he pulls Ben along the sidewalk towards a large brick building._ _

__“Getting there,” Ben assures him, sounding more at ease than he really is. Armitage reels him in and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth._ _

__Behind them, Phasma scoffs, “Gross.”_ _

__“You could have stayed with Mitaka,” Armitage tells her over his shoulder._ _

__“Yes, but then I wouldn't have been able to come home ‘til the morning, and I do so love sleeping in my own fucking bed, you know.”_ _

__Armitage just laughs and leads Ben up the stairs of the building to the door and then down the hall toward their apartment._ _

__It's a one bedroom, with a bed in the living area across from a tiny kitchenette. Phasma disappears behind one of two doors with a quick, “Night,” as Armitage sits on the bed to unlace his boots. Ben only hesitates briefly before joining him to untie his chucks._ _

__“So,” Armitage starts, “how did you manage to hold onto your virginity for so long?”_ _

__Ben shoves a hand through his hair and sighs. He should have known he’d be asked about it._ _

__“No one liked me in high school and now I’m too fucking awkward to do anything about it,” he says, shrugging, like _here we are_._ _

__“You are _remarkably_ awkward,” Armitage tells him, laughing. “It’s very cute.”_ _

__“Thanks?”_ _

__“We don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I would very much like to kiss you again,” Armitage says, touching his fingertips to Ben’s cheek._ _

__“Okay,” Ben says as he leans in._ _

__Armitage kisses him much more leisurely this time, cupping his jaw in both hands as he presses his lips firmly, repeatedly, against Ben’s. He nips at Ben’s lip and Ben's breath hitches. He can feel Armitage’s smirk against his lips._ _

__“Was I your first kiss too?” Armitage asks, lips brushing Ben’s as he speaks._ _

__“No,” Ben tells him. He had gotten that far, before things got bad for him._ _

__“Pity,” Armitage murmurs before licking the seam of Ben’s lips. He parts them obediently, letting Armitage’s tongue dive into his mouth. Armitage shifts to turn more fully towards Ben while never breaking the kiss, his hands holding Ben’s face precisely where he wants it._ _

__Ben has no idea what to do with his own hands. He cautiously places them on Armitage’s knees, one thumb brushing skin through the hole in Armitage’s jeans. Armitage smiles against Ben’s lips again so Ben must be doing alright at this._ _

__One of Armitage’s hands drops from Ben’s face to his hip, sneaking under Ben’s shirt to touch bare skin. Ben’s breath hitches again._ _

__“What do you want, love?” Armitage asks, voice soft._ _

__What _does_ Ben want? He’s not naive; he knows how sex works, has heard his friends’ stories enough to be familiar with it even if he’s never had a chance to do it himself. He wants— _this_ , kissing, Armitage’s tongue in his mouth and his hands on his face or his chest or his waist, warm and firm and undemanding. He wants to press Armitage down into the bed, chest to chest and hip to hip. He has no idea what else past that, just that he’s hard and that he _wants_._ _

__“You,” he says simply. “Whatever you’ll give me.”_ _

__Armitage presses another quick kiss against Ben’s lips and pulls back. His hands stay on Ben’s skin._ _

__“Do you want to take off our clothes?” he asks, thumb stroking Ben’s hip. Ben nods and Armitage says, “Good. Let’s start with our shirts and go from there.”_ _

__He pulls his hands away and they go to the bottom hem of his shirt. Ben follows along dumbly, peeling his t-shirt over his head as Armitage does the same. He twists to throw the shirt into the hamper against the wall and light from the one overhead in the entry hall glints off metal in his chest._ _

__Ben should have expected more piercings, given the three in Armitage’s face. He really didn’t._ _

__Armitage notices the direction of his gaze and smirks, telling him, “You can touch them if you want. Just be gentle; they’re quite sensitive.”_ _

__Ben immediately reaches out a hand the instant Armitage says he can, brushing his fingertips over one pink nipple. He can feel the hard bar of metal just under the hardening flesh and it is _weird_._ _

__“Anything else I should know about?” Ben asks, gently rubbing over the barbell._ _

__“I’ve got a PA as well,” Armitage tells him, his smirk widening into a sharp grin. Ben looks up._ _

__“What’s that?”_ _

__“A Prince Albert. It’s a genital piercing.”_ _

__Ben’s hand stills. He stares at Armitage, not sure if he’s horrified or aroused at the knowledge that Armitage has a _piercing_ in his _dick_. Maybe a little bit of both. Definitely a little bit of both._ _

__“Is that a problem?” Armitage asks, teasing._ _

__“No,” Ben says. His voice sounds strangled and a little breathless. Armitage is ticking off boxes Ben didn’t even know existed in _his type_._ _

__All the alcohol Ben had has mostly worn off. There’s just a slight buzz behind his eyes signalling an oncoming hangover. He still blames it for the way he pushes Armitage onto his back and straddles his lap. The shift in position has Ben’s jeans pull tight across his crotch, pinning his hard dick against his thigh. He moans at the pressure and at the press of Armitage’s answering erection under his balls._ _

__“Why, _hello_ ,” Armitage laughs, arms splayed back by his head, wanton. _Beautiful_. He cocks his head and asks again, “What do you want?”_ _

__Ben groans, face hot, _body_ hot, because he doesn’t know. He wants to pin Armitage down and rut against him until they both come. He wants to fuck Armitage, he wants to be fucked by Armitage. He wants to suck his cock and feel the skin-warmed metal on his tongue. He wants _everything_ , all that Armitage will give him._ _

__“Use your words, love,” Armitage says, almost mean, like he knows it’ll be like pulling teeth for Ben to chose just _one thing_. Ben just groans again and curls over Armitage, tucking his face against Armitage’s neck. Armitage smooths his hands across Ben’s shoulders and down his back, stopping at his waist to just _sit there_ , warm and wonderful, waiting for Ben to _decide_._ _

__After a long moment, Ben asks, “Can I blow you?”_ _

__“Of course, if that’s what you want.”_ _

__Ben just nods against Armitage’s neck, shifting to kiss at his pulse, scooting down just the slightest bit to kiss next at his collarbone, then down his breast bone. Ben presses a kiss against one nipple and can’t help but poke his tongue out to lick it. He revels in the sharp inhale Armitage pulls in and so he sucks on it. The barbell clicks against his teeth. It’s oddly satisfying and the sound goes straight to his dick._ _

__Armitage pets a hand over his hair before he pushes against the top of his head, urging him lower. He says, “I thought you were going to suck me off.”_ _

__Ben snorts and bites Armitage’s ribs in retaliation, making Armitage suck in another hard breath. He does it again and Armitage groans, and Ben smirks against his skin._ _

__He slides one foot back to the floor, then the other, and slowly sinks down between Armitage’s spread knees. Armitage sits back up and just stares at him for a moment, breathing hard, before he says, “I was just tested a couple weeks ago. I came back clean, but I have condoms if you would like.”_ _

__The smart thing to do would be to ask for the condom, but Ben desperately wants to put his mouth directly on the metal in Armitage’s dick, and Armitage has been nothing but kind this entire night; Ben is sure he wouldn’t lie to him about something like this _now_ so he just shrugs and says, “Naw, that’s okay.”_ _

__Armitage groans and runs a hand through his hair. Ben grins up at him; that was obviously the right answer._ _

__“Fuck,” Armitage breathes, “you’re incredible.”_ _

__Ben shrugs again and slides his palms up Armitage’s thighs to his belt. It’s a little tricky unbuckling a belt from this direction, but Ben manages, immediately going for the button hiding behind it. Armitage brushes the back of his fingers over Ben’s cheek, smiling as Ben leans into it._ _

__Armitage lifts his hips once Ben gets the zipper of his jeans down, helping him peel them down his thighs. His boxers slide down too, though not all the way. They get caught on Armitage’s hard dick halfway down, exposing his sharp hipbones and red-gold pubes. It’s quite possibly the hottest thing Ben has ever seen._ _

__Ben slowly, carefully, tucks his fingers under the waistband of Armitage’s boxers and lifts it over his cock, looking up to watch Armitage’s face. Armitage looks straight back at him, smirking, and brushes the backs of his fingers against Ben’s cheek._ _

__“You’re doing so well, love,” Armitage says._ _

__“I haven’t done anything yet,” Ben tells him. He’s barely gotten Armitage’s pants off. He hasn’t even _looked_ at Armitage’s dick._ _

__“But you have. Not everything is about the main event, you know. Foreplay is plenty important and you’ve done well with that—” Armitage smirks “—for your first time.”_ _

__Ben narrows his eyes and asks, “Are you going to tell me what I could do better?”_ _

__“Next time,” Armitage says, smirk widening into a grin. Ben gets butterflies because _next time_ ; Armitage wants there to be a _next time_. Ben grins back._ _

__“Okay,” he says, “I think I can live with that.”_ _

__Ben finally drops his eyes to Armitage’s lap. Despite knowing there’s metal in his dick, Ben is still almost surprised to see the ring through the head of his dick, a little metal ball tucked against the slit of his urethra. The ring is thicker than Ben expected, about as big around as a pencil. _Armitage_ is thicker than he expected, his cock fat and beautiful lying along his hip bone. Ben can’t believe he gets to put his mouth on it._ _

__Ben can’t believe any of this is happening. He half expects to wake up in his own bed in the morning with a hangover and a hard-on, having dreamt all of this._ _

__Ben goes to pull his hair back to keep it out of the way and Armitage makes a small sound of distress before telling him, “No, leave it down.”_ _

__Ben slowly drops his hands back to Armitage’s knees, complying, and leans in to finally, _finally_ , put his mouth on Armitage’s cock. Armitage sighs happily as Ben gently kisses the underside of the head, where the ring is pierced through skin. The metal is hard and warm against his lips, so at odds with the soft, velvety skin surrounding it. Ben wraps his fingers around the base of Armitage’s dick and points it towards his mouth, only having the vaguest idea of what to do._ _

__He starts by pulling just the head into his mouth, the ring pressing down on his tongue. His mouth is open impossibly wide; he can already feel that his jaw is going to quickly start aching, but Armitage is petting his hair and he _likes_ it, likes being on his knees with a dick in his mouth._ _

__“Press your tongue to the underside, where the jewelry is,” Armitage murmurs. Ben complies and he sighs, “Good, just like that.”_ _

__Ben sucks down a little more, slowly bobbing his head, doing his best to keep his tongue pressed up and involved. It’s… complicated, more so than he thought it’d be, trying to multitask like this when he’s hard and aching. Armitage keeps murmuring encouragements, soft words of, “Just a little more, just a little harder, just like that, yes, good,” as Ben tries to figure out what works best._ _

__He’s enjoying the fuck out of himself though. He very much likes the feel of Armitage in his mouth, the way his piercing rolls on his tongue and clicks against his teeth, the way Armitage’s breath hitches before he sighs out more encouragement. He likes the way precome blooms across his tongue, proving that he’s doing well. He likes the slight softness to Armitage’s dick, so different from his own._ _

__Ben pulls back, a string of spit connecting his lips to the tip of Armitage’s dick, to give his jaw a quick break. He jerks Armitage off, hand replacing his mouth. He glances up at Armitage and has to look away almost immediately, unable to handle the intensity of Armitage’s gaze. Instead, he looks at his hand stroking Armitage and watches in fascination as Armitage’s foreskin slides under his fingers._ _

__Because he’s an awkward _idiot_ , he can’t help but comment on his fascination, saying, “Foreskin is _weird_.”_ _

__Armitage laughs, then says, “You’re cut then?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m Jewish.” Ben realizes a beat too late that that was probably too much information. Thank fuck he’s already flushed with arousal; the way his face heats up even more in embarrassment will probably go unnoticed._ _

__Armitage goes, “Hmm,” than says, “I’m Catholic. I’m not very good at it, though.”_ _

__“Neither am I,” Ben says and Armitage laughs again._ _

__“Of course not, how could you? _You’re_ not Catholic.”_ _

__“No, I mean—” Ben cuts off with a laugh, leaning in to press his forehead against the inside of Armitage’s thigh where his jeans still sit halfway down. This entire conversation is ridiculous, what the fuck. This whole _situation_ is ridiculous. He’s on his knees with his hand on a veritable stranger’s dick and about all he knows about Armitage is that he’s hot and pierced and apparently Catholic. Ben is overcome with laughter. No wonder his friends are worried; this is really not like him at all._ _

__Armitage pets a hand over Ben’s hair, sliding his fingers through it, tugging just slightly. He wants there to be a _next time_ , even though he knows next to nothing about Ben in turn. _ _

__Ben gets his laughter under control and looks up at Armitage, saying, “Tell me about yourself,” before he puts his mouth back on Armitage’s cock._ _

__“You really want me to talk about mundane things while you’re blowing me?” Armitage asks, amused. Ben hums an affirmation around his mouthful and Armitage groans. He says, “Okay, okay, I, uh. Grew up in London, sort of. I went to boarding school out in the country. Phasma’s been my best mate since primary school, so I followed her out here when she came for school, because my parents are shit—” Armitage gasps, losing focus, “—Shit, uh. I, I’m gay? My job is shit. I can’t cook to save my life. I’m going to come if you keep doing that and I’d really like to get my hands on your cock first.”_ _

__Ben’s ignored dick throbs at that, like it’s reminding him that he is _very_ hard. He pops off Armitage’s dick to groan against his thigh._ _

__“C’mon, come up here,” Armitage says. “Let me touch you.”_ _

__Ben stands and Armitage’s hands immediately go to the waistband of Ben’s jeans, deftly unbuttoning them. Ben follows his lead, quickly shucking his jeans and boxers. His dick springs free and Armitage taps a finger against the head of it._ _

__“Look at _you_ ,” he says, sounding awed. Ben busies himself with getting his socks off with his jeans without falling over, trying in vain to not blush any harder than he already is. When he stands back up straight and dares to look at Armitage, he has to pause to remember how to breathe._ _

__“Look at me? Look at _you_ ,” he says, sounding just as awed. Armitage is leaning back on his elbows with his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs, hard dick sitting along his hip bone, the metal in it glittering in the light from the hallway. _This_ is the hottest thing he’s ever seen; Ben just knows he’s going to call up this image every time he jerks off for the next _forever_._ _

__He can’t believe he gets to have sex with this man._ _

__He can’t believe that he might get to have sex with this man _multiple times_._ _

__Armitage tilts his head and smirks like he knows exactly the effect he’s having on Ben. He probably does; Ben knows his face is like an open book and it’s not like Armitage can’t see his hard on. Ben flushes under his gaze and it takes more effort than he’d care to admit to not cover himself with his hands. He has no idea what to do now._ _

__Armitage peels his jeans the rest of the way off. He struggles to get the skinny legs off over his feet and Ben can’t help but snicker. Armitage shoots him a dirty look and says, “Hush, you,” before scootching back across the bed to lounge in the middle._ _

__“Come lay down with me,” he says once he’s settled, patting the bed next to him. Ben climbs up next to him eagerly. Armitage reaches over to pull him closer and Ben straddles his lap automatically. He settles his hands on Ben’s thighs and asks, “What do you want?”_ _

__Ben leans over Armitage and brushes their lips together, murmuring, “You.”_ _

__“You have me. What are you going to do with me?”_ _

__Ben just kisses him, pressing his tongue between Armitage’s lips to lick at his teeth. Their cocks dragging together is distracting, moreso when Armitage bucks up, thrusting against Ben. He pulls away to pant against Armitage’s jaw. The jewelry in Armitage’s dick is almost cool against the superheated skin of his hard on, the metal a sharp counterpoint to skin as they roll their hips together._ _

__Armitage pats one of Ben’s shoulders and says, “Sit up for a moment, love.”_ _

__It takes effort, but Ben does so, watching as Armitage twists and reaches towards the side table, long fingers just barely able to reach the bottle of lube sitting there. He pops the cap and pours some out onto his fingers before wrapping them around both their cocks._ _

__Ben shudders at the sensation, a groan bubbling out of his throat. With his free hand, Armitage pulls Ben back down, kissing his temple. Ben tucks his face against Armitage’s neck and moans when Armitage kisses his shoulder. Ben mimics him, kissing Armitage’s neck, listening to the shaky exhale he lets out._ _

__It’s bizarrely comfortable being folded over Armitage like this, Ben finds. He can feel the stretch in his hips from the position he’s in but he can’t find it in himself to care. Armitage has wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck, holding him in place as he kisses his skin, the other hand steadily jerking them closer to completion. Ben is breathing hard, thighs tense against Armitage’s hips, quietly groaning with every third exhale. Armitage is no better, though he’s quieter, voicing his pleasure in gasps as his hand speeds up._ _

__“Fuck, Armitage,” Ben moans. Armitage huffs a laugh and kisses Ben’s jaw, just by his ear._ _

__“Are you getting close?” he asks. Ben just nods and Armitage says, “Good.”_ _

__Ben wants to press closer, to touch every inch of Armitage’s bare skin. Armitage’s knuckles drag against Ben’s stomach as he jerks them off, rhythm faltering as Armitage rolls his his up against Ben’s. Ben’s breath hitches as he realizes that Armitage is probably just as close as he is, maybe even closer._ _

__When Armitage comes, he presses his face hard against the meat of Ben’s shoulder, muffling his groan. Ben can feel Armitage’s dick pulse with his orgasm and he shudders with pleasure. Armitage’s hand slows as he relaxes, panting against Ben’s neck. He kisses Ben’s jaw, nips at it, and sighs happily._ _

__He pulls his hand away for a brief second before coming back, fingers wrapping around just Ben’s dick. Ben gasps, Armitage’s grip firmer now that he’s not squeezing both their dicks together._ _

__“C’mon, come for me,” Armitage murmurs before dragging his teeth against Ben’s neck. Ben shivers and Armitage whispers, “Please.”_ _

__It doesn’t take much more for Ben to get there, Armitage murmuring encouragements the entire time. Ben groans, probably too loud considering they’re one wall away from Armitage’s roommate, and practically explodes across Armitage’s fingers and stomach. Ben can feel Armitage’s smirk against his shoulder._ _

__Ben flops bonelessly on top of Armitage, trapping Armitage’s hand between them, nose squished down flat against his neck, breathing hard. He basks in the afterglow, warm and heavy and tiring, until Armitage pats at his shoulder with his free hand and says, “You are extremely heavy.”_ _

__Ben laughs and rolls off of Armitage, sighing as he presses against Armitage’s side. Armitage brushes his clean fingers against Ben’s shoulder._ _

__“You,” he says, poking Ben in the arm, “are in charge of getting the towel to clean us up. Mine’s the black one, through that door there.”_ _

__Ben groans as he rolls towards the edge of the bed to stand on wobbly, post sex legs. He makes it to the bathroom and back, and drops the towel on Armitage’s stomach. Armitage mops up the come on his belly as Ben sits back down next to him. Like Armitage’s shirt at the start of all this, the towel gets thrown in the direction of the hamper. Armitage misses and Ben snickers._ _

__“Hush, you,” Armitage says, pulling on Ben’s arm to get him to lie down again. Ben does, tucking himself against Armitage’s side._ _

__“What now?” he asks._ _

__“Well,” Armitage says, “you can stay, or you can go. It’s up to you. I _would_ like your number, though.”_ _

__“Um, okay.”_ _

__Armitage rolls onto his side, wrapping an arm around Ben’s waist and tucking his face against his shoulder. He says, “Stay, please.”_ _

__Ben presses his cheek against the crown of Armitage’s head._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__\---_ _

__Ben wakes up when his phone buzzes across the floor with a series of texts. He carefully slides out from under Armitage’s arm to retrieve his phone._ _

__**Kiara**  
How’d it go? ;D_ _

____**Mom**  
Where r u???  
Ben??  
Honey u didn’t come home last nite do i need to worry????? 

__Ben answers his mom first._ _

__**Ben**  
Im fine mom i stayed over at a friends house_ _

____**Mom**  
Kiara asked if u had come home yet  
She said u went home with a boy last nite  
U shuld bring him home for dinner 

__Ben covers his face with his hands and groans. Armitage brushes his fingers down Ben’s spine and makes an inquisitive noise._ _

__“My mom says I should bring you home for dinner,” Ben tells him._ _

__Armitage laughs, “Does this mean we’re dating now?”_ _

__Ben flops back, laying over Armitage’s legs, spread eagle._ _

__“I don’t know, are we?” Ben asks._ _

__Armitage sits up and smiles down at Ben, looking like he wants to eat Ben up again._ _

__“We could, if you’d like,” he says._ _

__Ben looks at him, takes in his sleep mussed copper hair and the metal dotting his skin and the hickey on his neck Ben totally doesn’t remember leaving and says, “Yeah, okay.”_ _

____**Kiara**  
Ben??  
Your mom says you’re awake!  
Text me back you asshole 

___**Ben**  
Im fine everything went fine  
I guess i have a boyfriend now_

__**Kiara**  
!!!!!_ _


End file.
